


狠狠 番外二

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Summary: 蜜月🚗海浪滔滔我不怕！
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 7





	狠狠 番外二

坐在去南太平洋一个罕无人烟的小岛度蜜月的飞机上，刘仁娜靠在闭目养神的男人身上无聊的玩着戒指，出着神。  
结婚的过程比她想象中要轻易，他们只邀请了熟悉的亲友参加婚礼，也没有把仪式办的盛大到轰动全城的地步，也可能是因为李栋旭把那些不轻松的部分都摘掉了，只留下甜甜蜜蜜的部分。她像不会跳舞的小孩子，闭着眼睛踩在他的脚上，裙摆随着他的舞步旋转，就这样也让她很快乐。  
她回头一想，这个婚结的好像也有些仓促了，毕竟他们一公布恋情居然就结婚了，但是在那个瞬间，李栋旭拿着戒指一跪下，她就觉得脑子里仿佛一团火烧上来，什么都顾不得，抓心挠肝地想答应他。  
但无论怎么想，她都觉得自己这个婚结得很好。  
浓烈热情的Fado音乐轻声填满整个机舱，她看着闪着火彩光芒的戒指，又看了看明月当空，洒遍清晖的机身外。  
她真感谢爱情。  
海岛上人迹罕至，只有几栋白顶别墅，有小猫窝在门口肚皮朝天睡懒觉。  
下机后由于时差，刘仁娜也睡了一会，醒来的时候推开门，发现外面已经是满天星光。  
空无一人的私人海滩上闪烁着细沙的银辉，李栋旭站在海岸线上准备抽根电子烟，海浪声一叠一叠，他不知道在想什么事情想的出神，都没有注意到刘仁娜轻手轻脚地摸到了他身后，手摆成枪的样子用两根手指抵住了他的后腰，她刻意压低了声音，“别动，放下手里的东西，抢劫。”  
这岛的私密性强得岛上根本没有第三个人，李栋旭当然没有被吓倒，把烟按熄，反手把人转到身前，“劫财还是劫色？”  
他只穿着普通休闲T恤的样子也很好看，勾得肩宽而平，露在外面的小臂结实有力，头发也是随意一抓，清爽干净，看起来像是个初出茅庐的大学生，跟实际年龄一点不挂钩。  
但初出茅庐的男大学生可没法包一架专机就为了度个蜜月，刘仁娜笑眼盈盈地抱住他的腰，“这样，原来是你呀，那就算了。”  
李栋旭拉着她在海滩上坐下。她坐在他身上，后腰被他揽着，光着的脚丫子搭在沙滩上，白沙又细又软，触感很是温柔。  
一只小寄居蟹横着走过来，张牙舞爪的，眼看着就要碰到她的脚尖，她连忙缩起腿来，让小寄居蟹过去了。  
李栋旭眯着眼看她就这样放走那只小东西，说：“明天我们就捞螃蟹来吃。”  
刘仁娜被幼稚的眼前人逗笑，把手搭在他肩上，“欧巴你就别跟寄居蟹计较啦。”  
李栋旭“nei”了一声，勉强答应了。他身上这一点说不上千载难逢但也不常对人表露的孩子气让刘仁娜稀罕的不行，就着打在他瞳孔里的清凉月色，她忍不住低下头亲吻李栋旭。  
他的唇薄而凉，含住了她的唇瓣吸走氧气。刘仁娜的后腰被他搂着，后脑勺不知道什么时候也被他用力扣住了，她被逼仄的空气弄的嘴唇微张，被他勾过去舌尖卷弄吸吮，温柔而坚定。  
这个吻太长，舌根被他吮弄地发疼发胀，那滋味有些不好受，却意外地叫刘仁娜喜欢，她忘我地攀着李栋旭的肩，不由自主勾上男人的腰的双腿像是在回应着，刘仁娜透不过气来，含混不清地小声哼着，“唔…欧巴…”  
软腻的口中发出羞人的水声，引得李栋旭更加不知餍足，咬着拖出她的舌头狠狠地作弄，恨不得把她生吞下肚。刘仁娜本来就还有些困倦，被这么一弄，更加没力气了。身子酸软无力地靠在了男人怀里，他却越吻越深，她只好小声“唔唔”地推他，反而被男人搂的更紧，像是要揉进他胸膛里一般。  
刘仁娜又尝试着挣脱了一下，却被他单手锁在怀里，抬起下巴，从她曲线优美的脖颈一路吮着吻着到了透着粉红的耳垂，小小的软肉被他叼着，唇齿厮磨，暧昧的水声一个劲地朝她耳窝里钻，钻地她身体酥麻，钻地她底下湿意泛滥。  
李栋旭拖着她的腰，把人朝他早已被她勾得充血的性器上按，面前的这个人总能让他想要得身体叫嚣，几欲疯狂。  
刘仁娜这才发觉一根硬硬热热的东西顶在两腿间，她心间突然酥麻一阵。虽然知道岛上其实就他们两个，但一阵阵冲上来的海浪，罩着海岛的满天星光，还有缓缓吹过的海风，无一不让她觉得自己其实并不孤独。她连忙尝试着站起来，“还是回……”  
等不及站起来和说完，她的手腕被李栋旭一拉，摔在细腻白沙上，他覆身压上来，漂亮的眼睛近在咫尺地盯着她，“不许动，劫色。”  
他纤长的手握住她胸前丰盈的一捧雪白，她穿着来前专门去买的一条蓬蓬短短的海边度假白裙，又薄又软，手隔着衣服从顶端到根部轻轻重重地揉捏那只乳房，刘仁娜被他揉的情动，小腹一片酸痒，忍不住想躲，却又用腿根，用更为细腻的肌肤去磨蹭着男人精瘦的腰，让他的快感抑制不住地往腰椎处走。  
他发出一声轻叹，把她的裙子掀起来，解了她胸罩的搭扣，又勾下了湿漉漉的内裤，零散月光洒在她身上，内衣内裤被扔在一旁。  
李栋旭欺身压进她腿间，明明急不可待，这会儿却又过分的温柔，视线在她早已被染成绯色的面颊上游走，最后又到了她泛着水的隐秘地，看的他眼热，呼吸也渐渐不稳了起来。  
他灼热的视线看得她有些羞耻，她偷偷瞥了眼两人身下，可那一眼就看得她心跳忽地加速，底下的水也越发地泛滥不已，她忽然想起来这还是在外面，男人滚烫巨大的性器却还顶在她小小粉粉的肉缝上，她紧张得连身体都绷住了，手忙脚乱地推他，“不行不行，这是外面，有……”  
李栋旭不怀好意地挑挑眉，“有谁？”  
还等不及刘仁娜回答，他拨开重叠的褶皱，一根中指缓缓插进那处莹亮黏滑，燥热从两人身体深处腾起，他的手指恶意地在敏感的内壁勾弄几下，就让她猛地呻吟出声，她完全湿透了，汁液还附在他的手指上，都是她欲火焚身的证据。  
他坏心地笑着，又逼问了一遍，“为什么不行？这里还有谁？”  
刘仁娜彻底放弃跟面前有些没皮没脸的人作斗争了，捂住通红的脸，无力也无助地开始胡言乱语，“有小虾呀…还有小螃蟹啊…”  
她不经意勾人的眼里有一点迷离懵懂的魅惑，李栋旭揉着她的脸，把她的手掰开，轻声哄了哄，“帕布…海鲜看得懂什么呀。”  
刘仁娜搂住他的肩膀，吃吃地笑起来，他灼热粗硬的性器则紧紧顶住她泥泞的下身，脆弱的软肉被滚烫挨着，她战栗着分开腿，男人烫人的肿胀就毫无征兆那般顶了进来，叫她说不上是好受还是难受，她只下意识仰起脖子，被他一瞬之间直顶到最深处的动作弄的几乎晕眩，她呼吸困难地小声叫他：“欧巴……你慢一点……嗯……我…我不行了…老公……你……嗯……”  
那一声含糊得无以复加，她慌乱的手在他背上乱滑着轻挠，在他白皙的后背留下一道道红痕。李栋旭不受控制地向里挺动，火热被四面八方的湿润挤压拥吮，一寸一寸向内碾磨，他的额角被逼出一层细汗，手缓缓抚着她的头发，像是在安抚，也像在索求。  
每每动作，总是叫刘仁娜舒爽而又难耐，矛盾一般。手忍不住过来找寻他的，和他十指相扣。所有的隐忍，所有的温柔，在这一刻已经化为了虚无，下身开始又深又重顶弄撞击着。  
她受不住这样猛烈的操弄，身子想蜷起来却又无能为力，早已失了神智，支离破碎的呻吟不断从喉间溢出，伴随着他每一次到底的律动，总是下意识地抬臀迎合，却又在他身下娇娇地掉眼泪，“……老公”  
李栋旭伸出手在两个人交合的地方轻轻安抚揉弄，一面压下去吻她，低声夸她，“乖，老婆。”  
两腿间那颗小珍珠被他掐在指尖揉弄，刘仁娜经不住这样的太过强烈刺激，高潮来临时明明咬着牙，牙关里却还发出一声媚得滴水的娇吟，在他身下软绵绵地颤抖，细白的皮肤盖上一层红潮，李栋旭俯下身去亲她的眼睛，“不哭了。”  
她其实早就习惯了这人的索取，蚊子哼哼似的“nei”了一声，他却还埋在她体内，火热的欲望远远没有纾解，却不急不慢地缓缓揉着她的下腹，她被男人揉的鼓胀酸痛的难受，李栋旭却没有注意到，只是一脸若有所思的样子，细致地从她的唇吻到眼睛，又从眼睛吻到耳朵，把她的脸亲了个遍，最后爱惜地揉着她的头发。  
“老婆。”  
“诶？”  
“我们要孩子吧，好不好。”  
她原本掉着眼泪的眼睛反应了半天，呆呆看着他，像是吓傻了。  
李栋旭突然后悔提这个话题了，好好的蜜月他做什么犯傻提什么生孩子！  
刘仁娜把眼泪都吓回去了，磕磕巴巴地。  
“你是，帕布吗？”  
李栋旭愣着了。  
“这个问题还要问的吗？”她突然变脸，狡黠的一笑，掐了掐他的腰窝，他险些要被她这一掐掐出来了。  
这人真是。  
可爱又可怕的刘仁娜啊。  
他“nei”了一声，又亲了亲她，“那就。”  
浪花拍打礁石，一波一波，余韵不停歇。


End file.
